Hetalia Tales
by Bloody Tomatoes
Summary: Fairy tales, folk tales, fables, all that good stuff...Hetalia style! (If you want a certain one, feel free to ask!)
1. The Frog Prince

The frog prince Long ago in London England, it was a beautiful day for everyone, except for one lonely frog. The French frog, with the name of Francis Bonnefoy, was once a human, but was turned into a frog for some reason. But whatever that reason was, the only cure was a kiss from royalty. Anyways, just then, he saw the prince of England, Arthur Kirkland, out on a stroll through the garden. Francis hopped up to him, a plan forming in his mind. "Oh sir Kirkland!" He croked in a high voice.  
Arthur looked around. "Who's there? Flying mint bunny?"  
Francis jumped in front of him.  
"Right here!"  
Finally, the young prince spotted him.  
"Oh a frog. Why are you here little frog?"  
"Oh I'm a princess! I was turned into a frog by accident!" He lied, knowing Arthur would never kiss him if he knew who he was. "Oh!" He bowed to the frog. "Well what's the cure? May I help? "  
Perfect. "Actually, you can sir. You see, the cure is a kiss from a handsome prince!"  
The prince thought for a moment. "Well..." he said slowly. "If it will help you, of course i'll kiss you! "  
So he bent down and scooped up the frog, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. The 'princess' then transformed back into Francis, much to Arthur's shock. "You-you frog!" He turned on his heel and ran away. "Onhonhonhonhon"  
And that's where Arthur's and Francis's rivalry, and the nickname 'frog' came from. 


	2. Little red riding who?

Little red "On my way to grandpas house! " sang little red riding hood. AKA Matthew. He skipped through the woods humming to himself. Just then, a wolf jumped out from behind a bush! "Ahhh!" Screamed little red.  
The wolf laughed at him. "Hahaha! Dude, you should, like, totally see your face!" The wolf sniffed at little red. "Where are you going dressed like that dude?" Matthew slowly edged away from him. "T-t-to grandfathers house." But by then the wolf had forgotten about poor little red and was talking loudly about being a hero or something. Matthew realised this and hurried on his way. Finally, he reached a small cottage. He skipped up to the door and knocked. "Come in" said an annoying voice from inside. Little red slowly entered the house and walked to the bed. "Wow grandpa! What big eyes you have."  
"Yeah! I can totally see you with them!" The figure in the bed said.  
"Wow grandpa! What big ears you have."  
"Yeah, though could you speak up? Your quiet."  
"...wow grandpa! What big teeth you have."  
"The better to eat ya with dude!"  
Matthew gasped as the wolf who pretended to be his grandpa jumped up at him. But to Matthew's advantage, the wolf didn't see him and missed him by a lot. The wolf crashed into the wall, and out from his mouth came little red's grandpa! "Ah you bloody wanker!" Cried Matthews grandpa, Arthur. "He ate me! He ate me!"  
"It's okay grandpa! It's me!"  
Arthur looked over at Little red.  
"Oh it's you...by the way, who are you?"  
Matthew's eyes began to water. "I-I-I-it's me! I'm little red riding hood!" But Arthur had already forgot Matthew and was scolding the wolf. Little red riding hood sighed and fled back into woods before anyone could thank him, and thus, ruining his chance of ever getting noticed. 


	3. Hansel and Gretel

Hansel and Gretel

It was getting late, and siblings Hansel and Gretel, known as Russia and Ukraine, were still out in the woods. They realized they were lost so they started wondering around. Soon, they came upon a nice cozy looking house, and it was already dark, so they knocked on the door to see it they could stay the night. "Hansel! Knock on the door! It's dark!"  
*knock knock knock* The door opened to reveal a scary looking girl in a dress. She quickly pulled them into her house. "What's happening!" The twin protested. "Well. Look what we have here! Two yummy looking kids came to the house of me! Belarus!" The siblings looked at her frightened. Hansel moved to be in front of his sister. "D-don't hurt us!" She smirked at them. "Pathetic. How about we make a deal."  
"W-what deal?" Little Gretel squeaked from behind Hansel. Belarus admired the way Russia was protecting his sister, and realized how good looking he was.  
"The deal is I will let Gretel go, if...Hansel stays with me." The two siblings looked at each other and a purple aura surrounded Hansel, causing Belarus to back off. "Kolkolkolkol"  
"B-but come on Hansel! Marry me. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me." But it was too late. Hansel and Gretel had already ran out the door into the night. And ever since then, Belarus has wanted Russia to marry her. 


	4. Lion and the mouse

Lion and the mouse

One day Germany was training. Not a surprise i'm sure, but anyways, he was. While he was doing push ups, Italy came over and started jumping on him. "Germany! Play with me? Play with me? Please play with me!" The German got annoyed, and said "Italy, go away I'm busy"  
"But Germany!" Italy whined. "If you play with me it will make me grateful! And maybe I can make you grateful one day!"  
Germany shook his head. "You make me grateful? No vay..." But either way, he ended up playing with Italy. Later that night, Germany was kidnapped by England in his sleep! But lucky for him, Italy saw it and went after him. When England left the room, Italy quickly went and untied him. "Are you okay, Germany?"  
The German looked at Italy. "Yes I am Italy...thank you for saving me. I am grateful."  
"Ve~ I told you I would make you grateful!"

Even the small and weak may be of help to those bigger and mightier than them 


	5. Rapunzel

Rapunzel It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everyone was happy. Except for Rapunzel. Otherwise known as Lichtenstein, the small girl had long hair. VERY long hair. She was trapped in a tower when she was young, by an evil witch. (At least, that's what she assumed) This evil witch named England, who NEVER let her out of the tower. Years ago...  
"No please! Let me go! I need this Rapunzel (the herb) to help my family survive!"  
"Hahahah! Do you really think that I will let you go after you steal from me? Well then you git! Let's make a deal shall we? I will let you go, if you promise to give me your child." The witch laughed as the Swiss man looked at him in horror.  
"B-b-but-" he was cut off as the witch had already cast a spell. Switzerland ran back to his family as fast as he could, and what he saw was a horrible sight. His wife Belgium was kneeling on the floor next to an empty baby carriage. And somewhere far away in a tower, a baby was just waking up to her new life.

Present time...  
Rapunzel heard her so called parent call from downstairs. "Rapunzel dear, come!"  
"Coming sir!" She replied, hurrying down, her long hair flowing behind her. England pulled her close and began braiding her hair. "Relax love. You're safe here." She just kept quiet as the witch continued. "Now I'm going to town to get some seeds for the garden. I'll be gone a few days. You be a good girl. Yes? "  
"Yes sir." She replied, nodding her head.  
"Good. Remember the rules. Stay here. Don't let anyone in. Don't go out."  
She nodded again. "Goodbye. Be safe..." she said as he waved and left.

Elsewhere...  
"My my. What a suspicious little place here!" The prince of China said while riding through on his horse...named panda. Suddenly he stumbled into the open, seeing the tall tower.  
"Goodness!" He trotted up to it and felt the need to knock, so he did just that.

Back to normal p.o.v...  
Rapunzel jumped when she heard a knock at the door. She thought the witch had forgotten something, but he always uses her hair... she decided to answer it! "H...hello?" She said while opening the door to a handsome young man with long hair pulled back.  
"Hello. I am prince China! Sorry to barge in, but I notice you are in a tower. Are you okay aru?"  
She looked down slightly. "No...I'm...trapped. I'm not allowed to leave."  
The Chinese man looked at her before holding out his hand to her.  
"Trapped? No one is trapped in my kingdom. Come with me and you can have a room in the castle!"  
Rapunzel thought for a bit. Not allowed to leave...but I don't want to be trapped...I want to see father and mother again. So slowly, she took his hand and he pulled her up on the horse. "You have very long hair. It's very pretty aru!" He smiled kindly at her before she held on to his waist and they rode off. BUT! Half way there, they came upon the witch? "YOU BLOODY WANKER LEFT THE TOWER"  
He shouted at her and immediately directed a spell at her. But before it could hit her, the prince threw himself in front of her. "Prince China!" She yelled, scrambling to his side.  
"I...can't see..." Rapunzel started crying and the witch angrily dragged her home, leaving the prince to die.  
Days past and Rapunzel was under lock and key. All she could do was cry and pray the prince was alright. One night (the fourth of July, I think) the witch was...well...drinking. Well he drank a bit too much and started rambling on about who knows what, and forgot to lock her up for the night. He soon fell asleep. This was her chance! She slowly made her way out the door and into the night.  
She was near a cliff, and had nearly given up hope. There was no was anyone from the village could help because nobody comes out here. Sweet Prince China was most likely dead. Little Rapunzel was grief stricken and she began to cry softly. She could still hear his kind voice.  
"Rapunzel...Rapunzel..."  
Wait. She could hear his voice. Slowly, she looked down...to see Prince China! But wait. He didn't see her. He was just staring out into the distance. Oh yeah! Baka. He was blind. She called out to him.  
"Prince China! I'm up here!"  
Prince China turned to her.  
"Rapunzel! Rapunzel, let down your hair!"  
She quickly did as she was told and China climbed up and into he arms. Rapunzel was so happy she cried and her tears fell into his eyes and restored his vision. "Rapunzel..." China pulled her close into a kiss~ Soon after rejoicing, the set off for the castle. When the arrived, the moon was still high and fireworks lit up the air. (Heh...still fourth of july) The guards came running. "Prince China! Are you alright? Where were you? " They all asked worried. "Oh I'm fine now that I found my Rapunzel aru!" He hugged her close.  
One of the guards stopped dead in his tracks. "Rapunzel...?" He said as he pulled off his helmet. It was Switzerland! Her father! She recognized him immediately. "Father!" She ran into his arms as the king and queen came out to see the commotion. "Belgium honey! I-it's her!"  
One of the queens maids stepped forward. "Mom..." They had a group hug. Rapunzel turned her head to the prince. "He saved me mother and father. He saved me." She pulled him into the hug.  
And that night was indeed, the happiest night for all of them...except the witch.  
The end~

((This was requested by Ayumi Kudou. Great idea! I had fun writing this. Thanks! So...hope you liked this!" 


	6. Sleeping Beauty part 1

Sleeping beauty

((Okay sorry if this isn't exactly how you imagined. I wasn't sure really who was who, so...yeah. Bare with me here. But great idea!)) ((FOR: Lovethehumor101))  
PART ONE _  
When Arthur was born, the kingdom was thrilled. Music flooded the streets, everyone was out celebrating, it was almost perfect.

Then the castle decided to throw a party for the young baby boy.

Everyone was invited, and about everyone came! The king and queen sat upon their throne, the baby carriage next to them. "You know dear," the queen began. "The royal king from a kingdom over is coming today. He's bringing his child. If their and our child marry, peace would be restored with the other neighboring kingdoms."  
The king thought for a moment. "Then married they shall be." He decided.

What they didn't expect, was for the other child to be a boy. A little boy about the same age, maybe even younger, named Alfred. His father held him as they leaned over the carriage, a look of surprise flashing across his face. They were both indeed male.  
But upon talking later, they realized it couldn't be helped. Maintaining peace is much more important.

A while later, everyone was brought to bring blessings upon the child. Just as everyone arrived, three men came through the door. The three of them approached the young prince.

"I wish upon this child, the gift of happiness!" the first one said, randomly pulling out a tomato.

"I wish upon this child the gift of awesomness...not as much as me though." Added the second one as he turned away.

Before the third on could answer however, a dark Russian man came through the door. "Kolkolkolkolk...I give this child...the fate of pricking his finger on a spinning wheel at the age of 16. Once done, he shall die. Let this kingdom know, their prince will not be staying long." He laughed darkly, and disappeared from the room in a flash of smoke.

The room erupted in screams. The king and queen grabbed their baby and held him close.  
"Wh-what are we to do?!" They cried.

Now remember the last man who was going to make his blessing before he was rudely interrupted? We that man came forward and took the baby in his arms.  
"Well mes amis, my friends, I cannot undo what that Russian man said, but I can alter it."

Everyone looked up at him. There was a sliver of hope left.

"I say, instead of dying, when he pricks his finger on the wheel, he shall instead, fall into a deep sleep, only to be awakened by a gentle, loving kiss. He may only be awakened by L'amour. Love." He said, spewing roses everywhere.

The king and queen nodded in approval, and decided to have the prince moved, just in case. The three men would take him to live in the woods. They will keep a close eye on him, and if it does happen that he pricks his finger, true love will hopefully come. So they got ready to go, the previous plans for marriage forgotten. "Keep our baby safe!" The queen called out.

"Don't worry so much woman! The awesome me will take great care of him. Kesesese"

"Don't worry miss! We'll keep him safe."

"That we shall."

As they left, the king turned to the queen.  
"Out of all the things that are more likely to happen, why love?"

As the boy grew up, the three men had kept true to their word. The took care of the child, and kept him in their sight...okay, so they weren't the best of parents, but hey, they tried.  
"Come back here you piece of sh-"

"Gilbert! Watch your language! He's just a boy. Now come on let's dress him!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Actually let's not. I prefer him like th-"

"Francis, don't rape the little prince! ...keseseses-on the other hand,-"

"No, no! I'll just dress him..."

So it went on like that for years. Eventually, the boy turned fifteen, and was allowed to go to the woods by himself. Today was no different. Prince Arthur Kirkland was sitting in a tree, when he heard the sound of hooves. He looked down as a man on a horse came into veiw. Now Arthur had never really seen many people other than himself and those strange men, so he was quite eager to meet this one.  
He jumped down from the tree, startling the man.  
"Erm...hello. My name is p-Arthur." He corrected himself just in time. He couldn't tell anyone his true identity. The man on the horse, stared at him for a moment. "Oh! Uh..."  
He struggled to get off his horse, falling down in the process.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow. This man must be some sort of fool. "I'm Alfred!" The man named Alfred jumped off, brushing the dirt of his uniform. Arthur studied Alfred, taking in all of his features.  
He had bright blue eyes, light brown hair, a small cowlick in the front, and a pair of spectacles resting at the end of his nose. Alfred seemed to be doing the same to Arthur. "Wow...you have big eyebrows..." he stated bluntly.  
Arthur furrowed his 'big' eyebrows. "I most certainly do not! And it's rude to go around saying such, when you don't even know the person! "  
"Oh...sorry. What's your name then?"  
"...My name doesn't mean you know me. But I'm Arthur."  
Alfred grinned. "Great to meet you Arthur! So...uh...what're you doing out here. All alone and stuff?"  
Arthur thought for a moment, remembering his guardians warnings about strangers,...unless they were good looking...according to Francis.

"I'm picking berries." He responded. Alfred nodded his head, looking around. "Cool, I guess...do you need any help? Arthur looked surprised at the other man who was being so nice to him. Gilbert had told him other people were mean, and that he should stay away from them. But this man wasn't that bad.  
"Well?"  
"Oh! Er...I suppose that would be helpful..."  
"Great then! These right? Yeah these are edible I'm sure..."  
Arthur watched in amusement as Alfred fumbled with the berries.

After a while, the two of them had collected enough berries to fill both Arthur's baskets, and had gotten to know each other as well. (Favorite color, food, song, ect.)  
"Well..." Arthur began. "I really should be heading back now..."  
Alfred stood up and brushed himself off. "Oh! Um yeah I guess you should. But I really enjoyed spending time with you!"  
Arthur felt his cheeks flush at the complement. "Yeah sure you did."  
"I did! And we should do this again!"  
"I'm not sure that would be possible, Alfred."  
He tried to keep his voice flat, but he had enjoyed the time spent with the other man, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Oh...yeah. You said something about strict parents and all that. But what about secret meetings? Oooh! We could meet here every other day or something like that!" Alfred was bouncing with excitement.  
Arthur chuckled. He wouldn't mind meeting up with this man again. "I suppose that would work...but you can't tell anyone, and I mean, anyone, about me. I would be in big trouble."  
"Mkay! Fine by me!"

The two said goodbye there, and went on their way. They did indeed meet the next day, then every other day, and eventually, it became a regular thing. They went from friends, to best friends, to ...something more? They both knew they had developed feelings for each other, but weren't sure really what to do about it.  
"Hey Arthur..." Alfred had said one day.  
"I um...I think I like someone."  
"...oh?"  
"Do you?"  
"Well...I guess you could say so."  
"Really?! I like you too!"  
"W-what?! I-I never said-"  
"You didn't have to! You said I'm the only one you see, remember?"  
"...oh."  
And thus began there small relationship.

On one particular day, Arthur had just gone downstairs, to be greeted by his guardians. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled, presenting him with a rather messed up cake, and multiple odd presents.  
"Oh! Oh oh! One more present for our dear Arthur!"  
He smiled at them. "Really, guys, thank you."

"No, this one's good. We will take you back to the castle! And guess what? You will be married!"  
The smile vanished from his face. "...what?"

((It was rushed, sorry about that. But this is longer than I expected! So part two is coming up soon!))  



	7. Sleeping Beauty part 2

Sleeping beauty part 2

((Last part! Hope I didn't screw up a good story again lol))

The ride to castle was silent on Arthur's behalf. He couldn't stop thinking about Alfred. Though their relationship didn't seem all that serious, he found himself becoming more depressed by the second. "Oh dear Arthur! We're here~"

Earlier that day, Alfred had been given the same news. He had been told he was to be married later that day. "Wh-what?! No! I won't go and marry her-whoever she may be!"  
But unfortunately, that was not his decision to make, and he was forced to leave, thinking about how he wouldn't be able to tell him or see him again. 'Today was his birthday too...'

Back at the castle, Arthur was forced to sit and wait. The reunion with his family had been happy enough, with Arthur finally meeting his parents and such. But they hadn't seen him for so long, they couldn't tell that there was anything wrong. Francis, though, most definitely could.

"Arthur, there is something bothering you, no?" Francis had approached him during a break. "Francis..." he looked him in the eye. "I..."  
He thought for a moment. He couldn't tell him. That would be telling him he had disobeyed him all these months. "I'm going for a walk."  
He got up from his seat and slipped out of the room. He turned the corner and found a flight of stairs. "Oh Alfred...forgive me please..." he said to himself. "Perhaps this is best though. You did indeed annoy me to death, but...oh never mind."  
He didn't pay attention to where he was going until he bumped into a door.  
"Omph!" He rubbed his head. "What the he-" He quickly grabbed the knob to the door and threw it open. What he saw confused him greatly. "Hello little boy." Said a Russian man in the corner, sitting next to a spinning wheel. "I'm a man..." he muttered, taking a step forward, almost in a trance. "What is a spinning wheel doing in here?" Arthur asked the man.  
"Oh, why it's here to use of course! Here, sit on this stool and I will show you how to use it."  
Arthur did what he was told and reached his hand out. Slowly...Slowly...

Downstairs, the important guests had just arrived, with there fuming son Alfred. They were greeted by a warm welcome and were led to a large room. "...and the prince is right over here, Sir Jones...Francis?"  
The Frenchman looked up. "Hmm?"  
The queen's eye twitched. "Where is Arthur?"  
Alfred 's head snapped up at the name.  
His eyes were wide. 'Arthur...? No. It couldn't be.' He let his head drop again.

Just then there was a loud thump from upstairs. A moment later, the guards were racing up towards the door.

Ten minutes later, a small group returned to deliver the news.  
"It was the prince." He said. "He...the spinning wheel."  
The whole room gasped, with the exception of Alfred, who was very confused. He had been told of the curse many years ago when he had questioned why he couldn't meet his future mate. But he didn't get much information. No reason why, no cure, just that it was a curse.

"What...?" he began. But the queen was to caught up in her own crying to respond. "H-h-he-his birthday-and-and the curse! A-and we even sent him to-to the forest for all these y-years w-with the three m-men and-"  
Wait. The forest? Three men...  
In an instant, Alfred was up the stairs.

He was stopped by the guards, who, after learning of his identity, led him to a bedroom. The guards left him alone and closed the door behind them.

Alfred ran across the stone tile, through the dimly lit room, up to a large bed. Laying there with a peaceful look on his face was none other than Arthur. His Arthur.

"Arthur!" He cried. "Are you...oh yeah. Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me." He let out a small laugh. "All this time...and we were going to marry either way..." As he looked down at him, he felt his heart grow heavy, and his eyes began to water. "But...now you're gone..." A tear ran down his face. "You...damn it! You're gone!" He buried his head in the sleeping man's shoulder and tried to taked steady breaths. "...okay. Sorry...I-it's not you fault."  
He sniffed and looked down at the prince. Slowly, he lowered his head down to the other mans. He let their lips brush, mouthing the words 'I loved you' before pressing them down to Arthur's in a gental kiss.  
Arthur eyes fluttered open as he let out a breath. Alfred immediately pulled away with a gasp. "Y-you're alive!"  
"Of course I'm alive, you bloody-ALFRED?!"  
Alfred smiled sheepishly. "Well...turnes out you're my arranged husband, Artie."  
"I-I...were you just kissing me?"  
Alfred nodded, looking away with a blush.  
Arthur, who's face was already flushed, stared at him for a moment. "Git."  
He jumped out of bed, throwing his arms around Alfred, before yanking him down and smashing their lips together.

They both returned downstairs a while later, hand in hand.  
While the room erupted in applause, a certain Frenchman stood in corner sipping wine, a gleam in his eye.

And well, I suppose you could say it ended like every fairly tale does. Happily ever after. The end~ 


End file.
